


In Any Life

by InvictusO_o



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confident Alec Lightwood, M/M, Other, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Shy Magnus Bane, Well not that shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvictusO_o/pseuds/InvictusO_o
Summary: Meet - cute inspired by poetry.Loosely based on a poem by ee cummings.Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Shadowhunters.





	In Any Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:) This is my first writing. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

He ran fast, carrying his tall, well-defined figure towards what appeared like a kit of pigeons lazily picking at the fallen leaves on the sidewalk. He slowed down abruptly, not wanting to ruin the intimacy being shared by the pigeons and whatever it was between their beaks. He took his moment, a puckish smirk slowly making its way on his face before he braced himself and ran closer to the tightly knit kit, startling the poor souls who flew as if their lives depended on it. Mesmerized by the sight in front of him, the man gawked at them, his bright eyes widening at the magnitude of wings above him, taking a moment to cherish the sight in front of him and then laughing silently as he made his way to his original destination. Unbeknownst to him, everyone around him judged him. Funnily enough, these were the same people who also envied him.

Alec Lightwood walked his way, completely oblivious to his surroundings and reached his destination. The bell jingled announcing his entry into the coffee shop. 

"Hey! How are you lovely people on this fine morning?" he asked. 

Jace Lightwood stood on the other side of the counter with a scowl on his face at Alec's cheeriness.

"How are you this happy  _this_  early in the morning? Can't you be normal for once and be grumpy like the rest of New Yorkers pre-coffee dose?" Jace grunted in frustration as he set Alec's regular order in front of him. 

Taking a quick sip from his Red Eye, Alec sighed in content.

"When one has coffee as great as this to look forward to, what's the point in being grumpy, brother dearest? I don't want to offend the coffee", he paused, "or the person who made it", Alec said with a wink. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Alec", Jace said although Alec saw that the little comment made him smile. 

“At least I’m happy Alec called me _lovely”_ , Simon said as he made his appearance from the back room.

“Sure. Because we all know how lovely Alec thinks you are”, Jace deadpanned at him. “Get this order to table 4. It’s too early for me to deal with you.”

“Why are you so harsh with him?” Alec asked as he watched Simon walk away. “It’s not like he’s trying to steal your girlfriend anymore”, he said with a sly smile.

 “True”, Jace said. “But I don’t know whether to feel better that Mr Star Wars over there no longer has any feelings for my girlfriend or worse that he now has the hots for _our_ _sister_. Our un-shy, flirts like the devil, dresses like a model and as I heard Simon say, “ _moves like a Goddess”_ sister, Alec!” Jace dropped his head in his hands.

“Wow! Relax, Jace. They could be good for each other. As you said, our sister is not at all shy. But, she’s smart. And you know that her innate “Izziness” has gotten her heart in trouble with a lot of guys. So, you never know, Spawn of Yoda there could actually be good for her.” Alec reiterated.

“She is her own worst enemy”, Jace thought loudly. “You might be right. As odd as it sounds, they actually fit well together.”

 

Little did either of them notice that while they were talking about their sister and her new beau, someone else was staring intensely at Alec.

 

∞

 

“Let me know if you need anything” Simon said with an easy smile to the two girls sitting at table 4. He walked over to the next one where a man sat alone with nothing in front of him.

“Hi! Is there anything I can bring you? Some coffee?” Simon asked pleasantly.

The man seemed to be in a trance as his gaze remained fixed on Alec.

“Hello? Excuse me?” Simon gently said as he tried to get the stranger’s attention.

Realizing that he was the one being addressed, the man jolted back to reality and sheepishly looked at the barista who seemed to have caught on what _or who_ rather the man was looking at.

“I’m sorry, I – I was distracted. My apologies”, the man said.

“That’s really no problem, sir”, Simon said with a knowing smile. “So, can I bring you anything?”

“Yeah, I’d like a latte, extra sugar, with milk, no cream, please”, the man said as his sight kept shifting on to the Godlike man sitting at the counter talking to the blonde barista.

“Is there anyone else you’d like?” Simon lightly teased to get the man’s attention.

“What?!” the latter exclaimed.

“I said is there anything else you’d like? You know, with your latte?” Simon gently probed.

“Uh, yeah a full cream cheese bagel, please.” The man muttered.

“Coming right up”, Simon said and walked away.

 

∞

 

“There’s a guy at table 5 who’s looking at Alec like he’s a unicorn.” Simon said as he gave Jace said man’s order.

“What?” Alec asked as a smile formed onto his face.

He didn’t wait to hear Simon’s relentless babble and turned in the direction to take a look at this person himself.

As his bright hazels caught the sight of the two dark and deep browns, looking at him as if he held the answers to all worldly questions, he silently let the stranger know that he’d been caught.

Feeling like a deer in the headlights at being caught staring quite intensely at the stranger, the man lowered his gaze, suddenly finding the end of his sleeve very intriguing.

Alec’s smile widened as he observed the man.

_He’s a shy one._ Alec thought

“Order up! For the guy at table 5” Jace announced to his only two audiences at the counter.

Just as Simon reached for the tray, Alec snatched it with ease.

“I’ll be responsible for this one”, he said, smiling slightly, his eyes not leaving the table where the man sat, still avoiding the direction Alec was at altogether.

Furrowing his brows, Jace asked, “What’s going on?” as he and Simon watched Alec walk away.

“Well, if everything goes well, then soon your brother won’t be single. And it will be all thanks to me.” Simon said feeling immensely proud of him.

“Didn’t I tell you that it is too early for me to deal with you?” Jace yelled towards Simon as he threw a dish cloth at him.

 

∞

 

“Here you go”, Alec said easily as he set the tray in front of the man.

“Thanks”, the man said as his eyes travelled back to the counter in an attempt to find the dark haired Adonis, only to find his spot vacated. Disappointment, clear as day on his face.

“Are you looking for something?” Alec asked, not being able to keep the teasing or the smile off.

“No…no”, the man said, laughing lightly as he finally looked up. Two things happened – his eyes widened more than he thought was possible.

And he lost his breath.

His reaction only made Alec’s smile widen.

“Hi”, Alec said without losing his smile.

“Hi”, the man sighed the word; almost as though that was the most important word he could’ve said to the walking work of art.

“Mind if I sit?” Alec asked the man in front of him.

“Yes!” the man answered; his posture tightening as he realized just how excited his affirmation sounded.

Alec slowly slid into the seat across from the man at table 5. In the mere seconds he took to sit, Alec noticed the beautiful glow the man’s tanned skin had against the sunlight pouring through the window. He noticed the elegant features of his face, the mole above his eyebrow, his sharp nose and his slender yet soft looking pink lips.

And he noticed that all of a sudden his heartbeat had gone way up.

“Hi, I’m Alec”, Alec said once more, while trying to control his breath subtly.

“Hi”, the man replied shyly. “Magnus. I mean – my name – my name is Magnus”.

“Magnus”, Alec said, trying out the sound of the name on his lips. He liked it. Maybe a little too much.

They fell into an easy conversation and the more they talked, the more they feel falling into a blissful abyss from which neither wanted to come out of. Their dialogue seemed to go on to an extent that neither realized that it was soon lunch time.

Just as Magnus was contemplating whether extend their conversation into lunch or leave with hope of meeting again, Alec spoke.

“I don’t know if you know but, I’ve heard that it’s rude to stare.”

Looking at Magnus’ quizzical brow, Alec clarified.

“Especially from across the room in a crowded coffee shop”, Alec said with a sly yet soft smile.

“Uh – I wasn’t – I didn’t. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t staring”, Magnus managed to answer.

Alec smiled.

“It’s okay. I said it’s rude to stare. I never said that’s what I think too.” He said with another sly smile lowering his voice in a way that made Magnus weak in the knees and feel something stir deep inside of him.

_Did Alec want him to stare? Did Alec like that he was being stared at? Was this conversation only to stroke his ego further? Was he actually interested in him?_

Magnus let his thoughts reflect for a mere moment.

Alec noticed and said, “Don’t get me wrong, I love the staring. But I also love the talking.” He said with a wider smile.

“Would you like to, maybe go to dinner with me sometime? Because I don’t know about you, but I definitely want to talk to you and stare at you more.” Alec said, trying to gauge Magnus’ reaction.

The lovely shade of pink that bloomed across caramel skin answered his thought.

Looking up, Magnus bore his browns into Alec’s hazels for what felt like the longest while before finally saying the words Alec’s ears were close to bleeding to hear.

“I’d like that too.”

 

∞

 

And that’s how their story started; two misfits who fit perfectly with each other. They fell hard and they fell fast, but their love didn’t, even for a moment, seem rushed. To any person who saw them, they looked like two people who belonged with each other. Both of their lives had more meaning while being with the other than when they were both alone.

Soon, they crossed all the milestones together; moving in, marriage, children; and years went down the road before they came at the stop where nobody wants to reach.

_He is going to go soon_.

This was the only thought that haunted him as he lay in their bed next to him, wrinkles prominent around his eyes.  _They only make him look more beautiful_ , he thought admiring his husband. Every way in which his husband had changed only marked their time together. The fact that he was grey was also cast upon by the really long life they both spent by each other’s sides. He was happy to have watched him age and hoped he gets to do it again, if life gave him another chance in another lifetime. As he laid his head on his chest, he listened, letting his breathing and heartbeat create his favorite melody, gently calming his nerves and sending him to sleep.

 

That night was two weeks before he breathed his last. A day later, he followed suit.

 

∞

 

It wasn’t long before life did give him another chance; give them another chance. For in another place, in another era, there was a boy who caught another boy stealing glances at him. It  _almost_  felt like fate when he bucked up the courage, went up to him, extended his hand and said, “Hi, my name is…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only stuck to pronouns towards the end because I left the choice to you guys. It's up to you where you want to place Magnus and Alec.


End file.
